criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow
Male |birth date = October 1, 1910 - March 24, 1909 |birth place = Rowena, Texas - Ellis County, Texas |death date = May 23, 1934 |death place = Bienville Parish, Louisiana |job = Waitress |pathology = Spree Killers Bank Robbers Robbers Killing Team |image = Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow.jpg |mo = Shooting |victims = 12 |status = Both Deceased |capture = May 23, 1934}} Bonnie Elizabeth Parker and Clyde Chestnut Barrow were a duo of spree killers, robbers, and bank robbers active in the 1930s. They are considered one of the most infamous killing teams in U.S. history. Backgrounds Clyde Barrow Clyde Chestnut Barrow was born on March 24, 1909 to Henry Basil Barrow and Cumie Talitha Walker, was the fifth child of seven children in his family and was raised in Ellis County, Texas. In the early 1920s, Clyde and his family moved to Dallas. The family spent their first couple of months in West Dallas under the wagon that they traveled in until they had enough money to afford a tent. At the age of 17 in late 1926, Clyde was arrested after running when confronted by the police over a rental car that he failed to return on time. The second time that Clyde was arrested was when he and his brother, Buck, were in possession of stolen turkeys. During 1927 through 1929, Clyde had some legitimate jobs. However at the same time he was stealing cars, robbing stores, and cracking safes. In January of 1930, Clyde met Bonnie Parker through a mutual friend and they spent so much time together during the following weeks. Their romance didn't last for very long and it was cut relatively short when Clyde was arrested and convicted for auto theft. At the age of 21 in April of 1930, Clyde was sent to the Eastham Prison Farm. While incarcerated there, he killed his tormentor by crushing his skull with a lead pipe in retaliation for the repeated sexual assaults against him and coerced another inmate to chop off two of his toes with an ax to avoid working on hard labor in the fields. Without his knowledge, Clyde's mother successfully petitioned for his release and he was released six days after the intentional severing of his toes. Sometime in 1930, Clyde escaped from the Eastham Prison Farm by using a weapon smuggled to him by Bonnie Parker. However, he was shortly recaptured thereafter and sent back to prison. On February 2nd, 1932, Clyde was paroled from Eastham and released. After Eastham, Clyde began robbing grocery stores and gas stations at a rate that outpaced the ten or more bank robberies attributed to both him and the Barrow Gang. His weapon of choice was the M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle. According to an author by the name of John Neal Phillips, Clyde Barrow's goal in life wasn't centered on gaining fame and fortune from the robberies he committed, but rather to get revenge on the Texas prison system for the abuses that he endured during his incarceration at Eastham. Bonnie Parker Bonnie Elizabeth Parker was born on October 1st, 1910 to Charles Robert Parker and Emma Krause, was the second child of three children in her family, and was raised in Rowena, Texas. At the age of four, Bonnie's father died. Shortly after, Bonnie and her family moved to the house of Emma's parents in Cement City, an industrial suburb within West Dallas; where she worked as a seamstress. During her second year of high school, Bonnie met Roy Thornton, a fellow student. Six days prior to Bonnie's 16th birthday, she and Thornton both dropped out of school and married each other. However despite never divorcing with Thornton, Bonnie's romance with him was short-lived and they never saw each other again after he was incarcerated for robbery in 1929. After the marriage ended in failure, Bonnie started living with her mother again and she took up a job as a waitress at a café in Dallas known as the "Texan Café". One of the regulars of the café would soon become a member of the posse that gunned down both Bonnie and Clyde years later. At the age of 19, Bonnie briefly kept a diary where she would write about her love of photography, her loneliness, and her impatience of the life she lived in Dallas. As an adult, Bonnie wrote a couple of poems such as "The Trail's End" (also known as "The Story of Bonnie and Clyde") and "The Story of Suicide Sal". Crime Spree and Deaths TBA Legacy TBA Modus Operandi TBA Known Victims TBA On Criminal Minds *Season Six **"The Thirteenth Step" - The duo was mentioned and compared to the episode's unsubs, Raymond Donovan and Sydney Manning, and appear to have been an inspiration for them - Both were couple killing teams who committed both robberies and murders with firearms and targeted gas stations (though both teams also attacked other places), and both their sprees ended in mass shootouts in which both killers died (though Manning was strangled by Donovan instead). Category:Real Killing Teams Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Bank Robbers Category:Real Spree Killers Category:Real Life Killers Category:Stubs Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Real Criminal Organizations Category:Real Criminals Referenced in Season Six Category:Real Life Female Killers Category:Real Life Robbers